


How’s it gonna be?

by Kidd_you_not



Series: The Trouble With Intel [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Awkward Bucky Barnes, Awkward Flirting, Bickering, Bonus Scene, Contentious first date, M/M, Mentions of Sam and Steve, Unadvisable butt touching, a.k.a. what follows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidd_you_not/pseuds/Kidd_you_not
Summary: After being rescued from AIM by Captain America and, in Clint’s case, getting checked out by a paramedic, Clint and Bucky get right on with a spontaneous coffee date. Without cleaning up first.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: The Trouble With Intel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694338
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45





	How’s it gonna be?

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus scene for ‘The Trouble With Intel’. You should probably read that before this one, but I think it still works on its own.
> 
> All hail to [ TiBun ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun), who first made me think this absurdity into existence.

“You can’t go in there looking like that.”

“You can’t go in there _smelling_ like that.”

“I don’t smell!”

“Yes, you do! How has your super nose not fallen off yet?”

Bucky gave a big, world-weary sigh. _I should stop fucking with him like this_ , Clint thought for a second, but then he remembered that almost all their previous interactions had consisted of them trying to drive the other mad, so why stop now? They’d been reprimanded by both Captain Americas before; not that it had done any good.

“I’m just saying,” Bucky said, “that you look like you were hit by a car. Like you should be in hospital, not in a coffee shop, buying their entire stock of-” he squints at the sign next to them “-lightly roasted marshmallow caramel macchiatos. Tell me again why we didn’t just go to Starbucks?”

“Because Starbucks represents everything wrong with the world,” Clint repeated his earlier words. Without another word, he escaped the packed sidewalk and stepped into the shop, dragging Bucky by the sleeve of his jacket.

Finally standing in line, Clint gingerly poked at his swollen and still blood crusted nose, and grimaced. _Bad idea_.

“Bad idea, Barton,” Bucky said. He gets an annoyed look for his efforts.

“Stop that,” Clint said. “You’re not my mom.”

He saw Bucky redden a little, before the other muttered, “Thank god”, and turned his face away.

Not even a minute later, Bucky spoke up again. “There’s something on your face.”

Clint looks down at him in exasperation, “Yeah genius, that’s my blood.”

Bucky grinned. “No, I mean all that ugly. Wipe it off, please.”

Clint kicked at his leg, but Bucky stepped aside swiftly. “I’ll show you ugly,” Clint hissed.

“Yeah, how?”

“I don’t know, give you a mirror?”

Bucky laughed. “Ouch! Not bad, circus boy,” he mocked.

Someone cleared their throat in front of them. Without noticing, they’d made their way to the front of the line. “How can I help you?” the cashier asked. Clint opened his mouth to say something like ‘ _the scarecrow needs a brain_ ’ but Bucky’s foot came down on his, hard. He wheezed.

“Hi, how are you?” Bucky greeted, leaning on the counter with a charming smile on his lips.”Can we get two large black coffees, please? No sugar for him,” he added with a nod towards Clint, handing a bill over.

Clint returned the nod and quipped, “As black as his soul.” The cashier looked highly amused at their antics and leaned forward to hand Bucky his change. Bucky grinned at the woman and tipped her another smile and Clint… Clint didn’t like that at all. But he also didn’t really do jealousy. Or so he thought.

He moved to lean on the counter with his right elbow. “If you’re wondering what that smell you undoubtedly just caught was,” he said with a wink, “I haven’t let him shower in two weeks.” And reaching out, he patted Bucky’s shapely backside in emphasis.

For a moment, he watched the rapid colour change Bucky’s face went through in fascination, before he remembered to move out of the other’s immediate range of movement. But Bucky only stood there, eyes wide and cheeks fire engine red.

“Fuck you, Barton,” he grit out.

“Eat a dick, Barnes,” Clint replied and if possible, Bucky blushed even harder, but didn’t reply. _Huh_ , Clint thought and filed the reaction away for later contemplation.

Two thumps made him turn his head to the cashier again. She’d just put their order down on the counter, clearly trying to hide her laughter. “Have a great day,” she pressed out.

Clint barely managed to throw a ‘ _you too_ ’ over his shoulder before Bucky had bodily shoved him out of the building and back into the busy streets, coffees in hand. He was still silent and avoiding Clint’s eyes. Clint kind of regretted the unauthorised touching, now.

So before he could chicken out, he took a deep breath and said, “Sorry about the butt patting. I should have asked for permission first.” This might be the first serious conversation they’ve ever had, as far as Clint remembered.

Still not looking at him, Bucky handed him his coffee. “It’s fine,” he mumbled, “just, next time, maybe warn me before touching my ass.” Clint snorts.

“Oh, I’ll _warn_ you alright.” He leaned down to catch Bucky’s eyes and winked in exaggeration.

For a second, it looked like Bucky had either missed the point or chosen to ignore Clint’s even worse than usual come-on, but then the corner of his mouth ticked up. “Asshole.”

Clint threw an arm across the other’s shoulder. “You know it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had as much fun reading this as I had writing it. 
> 
> My [ tumblr ](https://kidd-you-not.tumblr.com/)


End file.
